


Ain't You?

by satanic_panic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: She's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me, but I have my doubts about myself.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ain't You?

She's sleeping soundly in my arms, her head on my chest and her arms tightly around me, she's like an anaconda, coiled around my body, and although it's hot and I'm starting to sweat, I don't have the heart to move her; but as I look down at her, and I feel the way her breath is even and steady, I can't help but to ask why me? She could've had anyone else, she could've had someone good looking who could treat her right and like the royalty she is, but she chose me. She chose me, ugly and poor and with a quick temper and a snarl, she chose me, callous hands and scarred wrists and a slight limp. She chose me. And I can never help but to ask myself why? Why would someone as beautiful and as smart and sharply witted and as brilliant as her, choose someone like me? I know her father hates me, we've never gotten along, he's rich and owns his own company, I'm poor and struggling to put food on the table. I know her mother hates me, she's never seen me as a real man, and constantly tells her daughter off for planning to marry me one day.

Her friends like me, but not all that much, I'm kind of an asshole, and I'm not the sort of man they'd ever want to meet; they're always tense when I'm come around with my arm around her shoulders and my crooked smile. But she loves me, and I don't know why. She says it's because I'm a good man, in her eyes, but I can't fathom where she got that impression. Shit, I know I don't deserve her.

So why did she choose me?

I curse myself when I feel her start to stir, her little mumbles are adorable as she yawns and stretches against me, smiling up at me as she runs her hand from my chin to my chest.

"You're overthinking again," she murmurs, almost incoherent. "Aren't you, cowboy?"

I shrug, I can't lie to her, not when her deep and dark brown eyes are begging me for an answer, not when her lips look so kissable in the darkness. "Just a little, darlin', but it's nothin' you should worry about."

She sits up, lazily throwing her leg over me so that her hips are against mine and her hands are on my chest as she pins me down and gently kisses my forehead. "I know you too well, Jack... talk to me."

I sigh, frowning a little as I move a single curled hair from her shoulder, sitting up so that I can kiss that spot of skin. "I just think about us, is all... I mean, why'd you choose me? Why'd you wanna be with me when I ain't no good?"

She shakes her head, too tired to give me a full answer, but the way she pins me down again and kisses me tells me everything I want to know; when she starts to move down my body, pushing my shirt up, she pauses at the waistband of my pyjama trousers. "Why don't I take your mind off of all of that, hmm? Why don't you let your darling help you out, Daddy?"

My breath hitches and I smile, nodding as I bite my lip and watch as she starts to pull my trousers down, kissing that little spot just above where I'm needing her most. Fuck, she's amazing, ain't she?


End file.
